Alienstuck!
by themountainswan
Summary: This is Warrant Officer Vriska Serket, the last surviving member of the space ship Consomol, and I'm sending a message out to all and any ships or stations within this frequency. If you hear a distress signal coming from anywhere near the planet LV-426, do NOT attempt to rescue because there is something over there. Something..Alien. Rated M for language and gore mostly, maybe more


**Hey there, kiddos! It's mountainswan, with a little Halloween gift! I figured since the spoopiest holiday of the year is coming up, I should Homestuck one of my favorite horror movies of all time; Alien. It's beautifully crafted and if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it as it's one of the best and most memorable movies ever (in my opinion). Anywhos, what I'm planning on doing with this is following the main plot of the movie, but differ from most of the details that don't really effect the plot too much. I'm basically not going to make a carbon copy of Alien, as that would be silly and way too much responsibility, I'm making my own slight differentiating version! Anyways, here's the first chapter of my Alienstuck fanfic, and I'll be updating at least twice a week I hope! (This will go on later than Halloween I presume, but there will be blood before hand :3)**

**This is mountainswan, and I hope you can enjoy this story! **

* * *

><p>DAY 2,026; HOUR: 2; MINUTES: 34; SECONDS: 58 AND COUNTING<p>

MESSAGE INCOMING FROM ESCAPE POD 43! MESSAGE INCOMING FROM ESCAPE POD 43!

"This is Warrant Officer Vriska Serket, the last surviving member of the space ship _Consomol, _and I'm sending a message out to all and any ships or stations within this frequency. If you hear a distress signal coming from anywhere near the planet LV-426, do NOT attempt to rescue and do NOT attempt to board the Consomol, because there is nothing to save but sheer evil. There was something on that planet. It made it onto our ship, and…it was something else. Something that I've never seen or heard of before…something lethal…something. Alien. I repeat, do NOT attempt to rescue and do NOT attempt to board the Consomol. This is Warrant Officer Vriska Serket, and that is the only warning I have to give. I only pray that you listen. Oh god…what have we d-BZZZZZZZZZZZ"

* * *

><p>DAY 1,980; HOUR: 15; MINUTES: 56; SECONDS: 18 AND COUNTING<p>

My eyes flashed open as a loud yet not exactly irritating noise rang throughout my pod, making me whimper and tighten my eyes. "God dammit, what the hell is going on?" I sent my hand down to the buttons on the side of it, and checked how long we had until we got back to Earth from our mission. A white screen showed on the top screen of my pod and it displayed a blurry countdown. "Stupid fucking eyes…wait, still a year left?…strange." I quickly waved the bright timer off my screen, and wondered why this noise was happening. If it wasn't because we were about to land, then it had to be for something that required at least some of the crew. Then, all of the sudden, it stopped. I would have questioned it, but I was too relieved that it ended.

Regardless, I figured I might as well see if anyone else on the ship would have heard the alarm, because there were people who knew that ship a hell of a lot more than I did. I slapped another button, causing smoke to appear out of decompression and the door slowly swung open. I then leaned up with a heavy groan and my eyes shut once again, as my body wasn't really adjusted to performing much physical movement at all; it being stuck in a pod for a few years and everything. I yanked out the multi-colored nutrient tubes connected to my arm, emitting a small yelp as pain shot through me. I flipped my head around to see if anyone heard it, and saw that everyone was already out of the sleeping sector (Sector 3). I swung my legs over the side and rubbed my eyes, placing my feet on the surprisingly warm floor and trying to remember where the living sector (Sector 1) was. It flashed back as I stood up, and it was only then when I began hearing the noise again. It was even louder this time.

"Ugh, fuck!" I yelled out, the noise starting to give me a headache. I then reached over into the drawer next to my pod and grabbed some pants, slipping them on quickly. I only had a practically see through tank top on beside the pants, but no one else would be clothed either, so I couldn't have cared less. I had a noise to destroy.

I put on my glasses and walked over to the exit of Sector 3, causing the door to open automatically with its signature smoke and decompression. It seemed every door did that in the ship, but it probably did something besides scare the fuck out of me every once in a while, so I didn't put much thought into it. I stepped into the kind of compact hallway which was practically all white with a few grey pipes here and there. There was a large fluorescent light going down the middle of the hallway, making it almost intolerably bright. But it was better than it being pitch black, so I just squinted my eyes and let my instincts take me down to Sector 1.

On the way there, I passed by the medical sector (Sector 5), and noticed something a bit…odd. Granted, it had been years since I even saw Sector 5, so I wasn't even sure if it WAS anything, but there was something I hadn't seen before. There was a few tall cylindrical glass containers maybe a foot wide lining the table of the Sector. They looked like something you used to collect or even…analyze. I questioned its presence for a few seconds, because our mission was simply to drop off some supplies to a space station, it had nothing to do with taking things back to Earth. But we didn't collect anything, and it was a straight path back to Earth, so it wasn't like we needed them. I just suppressed my curiosity and suspicions, figuring they just took the wrong equipment.

"Hey, looks like your alarms got up Sleeping Beauty over here" said a familiar, hearty voice as I entered into Sector 1. Lieutenant Eridan Ampora, it was his third trip on a cross-space thing like this and it made him really confident. Well, not exactly confident…more like cocky and an asshole. "Fuck off, Ampora, just be happy I'm too tired to beat the shit out of you" I said groggily, everyone getting a chuckle out of my reply. I didn't even remember how many people there were on the ship until then, and there was roughly about 6 including me. It didn't seem like a lot, but considering how compact most everything was…it got heavy. I didn't really remember their faces, but their voices were an easier way of telling them apart anyways. "Serket, get over here, we need to fill you in" said a lisping Sollux Captor, our mechanic and tech guy for the entire ride. That was his first time through the cross-space trip but he didn't really show it by how calm he was. Or maybe it was just the weirdly discolored classes he wore that made him see a bit more unreadable.

I walked around the big island where everyone was sat and got to Sollux's seat, where he was staring at a large computer screen and tapping at his keyboard wildly. I sat down on the seat next to him and leaned on the table, asking "Alright, so why was there an alarm a year early?" "Well, you see, we recently received some kind of signal from a planet we're nearing now, something called…LV-426? I've never seen it before, in fact, I don't even remember it being on our flight path home…well, regardless, we are assuming that it's a distress signal and we're going down to investigate in about 14 hours, because we're probably going to be the only ship passing by here for a few decades." I opened my mouth to ask who was going down, but he was somehow way ahead of me, saying "You're not part of the team going there, Serket. We've already established who's going." "Well, that's something. I'm glad we all decided to have a nice little talk without me even being considered an option!" "We knew you would want to go, and we did briefly consider letting you go down there, but this isn't a god damn sightseeing trip, Vris" said Ampora, finishing up the drink of Orange Juice in front of him. "This is a very serious rescue mission, possibly lethal, and the fact is that we need experienced, strong, and reliable people going down there; not first timers like you."

"Well I'll never get experience unless I actually experience it eventually! I know my way around a gun and I'm not weak, so just let me go down th-""No means no, Warrant Offcier" said a monotone voice that made me yell and curl my hand into a fist. I quickly turned and prepared to punch whoever was behind me, but the thing was faster. It grabbed my fist hard and pushed it down, taking the time to press my other arm tightly down to the side. It was Equius, the man we were forced to bring onto the ship by our higher-ups, and he somehow had sneaked up on me. He was stronger and more analytical than any human I've ever seen, making him basically the muscle and the law of everything onboard. "Rules are rules, Ms. Serket, and he is above you in rank. Or, would you rather me explain to you where your place is on this ship?" I looked around and saw a few snickering faces, causing me to turn red. My position, while maybe respected elsewhere, wasn't really too important on our ship. At least, that's what the guy told me the first day I was on the ship.

"No, you jackass, just let go already!" He responded instantly, letting my arms fall back to their neutral position. "Your cheeks are turning red, Warrant Officer. Did I do something to embarrass you?" "Get the fuck away from me already, you're going to give me a god damn aneurism" I replied, trying to avoid his questioning. He simply shrugged and walked away from me, causing me to slump back into my chair and join back into the conversation. "Whatever, I'll just wait for them all to get back like the nice girl. Do you even know anything about this planet?"

Everyone just kind of relaxed once I said that, probably thinking that was going to be a lot worse than it was. If the Walking Muscle wasn't there, maybe it would've been. The captain, Karkat Vantas, then spoke up with his almost signature gritty voice "We don't really know anything about this place. All we know is that past the atmosphere, there's practically a barren wasteland, but there's an opening where the signal is coming from, and that's where my team's going. We'll have direct radio feed the entire time, so don't worry about missing out on any of the good shit." "I see…well, good luck with that" I said, reaching into the middle of the table and grabbing some food. He leaned back in his chair, smirking just a little and brushing some hair out of his eyes "Please, we don't need fucking luck. As long as no one's a massive fuck up on this mission, which is unfortunately very likely, our team can handle anyone that's down there. If they're hostile, that is." Our Navigator, Nepeta Leijon, then spoke up with her own extremely high pitched voice. "What if there are…aliens, on that planet?" Karkat scoffed, "Then we're going to blow a fucking hole in them." She seemed to recoil in fear, pouting and saying "That's not fair! They're living things too!"

They both had a big discussion about 'alien rights', Nepeta being a huge voice for anything living, while Equius made his way around the island and out of the room. I could really keep tabs on him, due to his sheer elusiveness. He was so silent, I couldn't help but be curious of what was going on in that things head. He was cold, calculative, and only wanted whatever he was told to want. Everything about him just made me cringe, and for some reason, I felt like he was planning something. But it was just a brief paranoia…I mean, he's only ever helped us. And there was no way it could have known what was on that planet, no one on board even knew it existed a few hours ago.


End file.
